Hunter Bones
Hunter Bones is a journalist and author. Her first book Blackmarket Balaur, an expose of the dragon parts smuggling trade out of Romania, was published in December, 2082. Her second book, Bean Feast: The Sweet History of the Bott Bean Empire, ''was published in March 2086. Bean Feast'' is an authorized family biography and stayed at the top of the best seller list for 12 months. Based on her personal experience with the Cult of Walpurgis, Hunter wrote an in-depth history and rundown of current Walpurgis conspiracy theories in her third book Cult of Secrets, published in 2088. Details Full Name: Grace Hunter Bones-Miarkos DOB: August 10, 2041 Appearance: *Hair: Auburn *Eyes: Hazel *Height: 5'5" Other Details: *Wand: 8" hawthorn wood, dragon heartstring, swishy *House: Slytherin Family *'Husband: '''Coeus Miarkos (m. December 2080) *'Children:' Grace Aphrodite Bones-Miarkos (b. September 21, 2081), Milo Apollo Bones-MIarkos (b. March 17, 2084) *'Sibling:' Tolliver Bones *'Niece:' Harlow Ode Bones *'Cousins:''' Ludovicus Bones, Lucienne Bones, Leviticus Bones, James Wilkes Personality and Appearance With her auburn locks, smoky hazel eyes, and brightly mischievous grin, Hunter Bones is unarguably one of the most appealing journalists in the Wizarding world. She doesn't rest on her good looks, however, and interview subjects should be wary lest they admit to too much or spark her reporters' instincts, for Hunter won't hesitate to go for the kill in order to get the story. She hates to be underestimated as a female in the business and will generally do anything to disprove whatever label she's been given. The only label she enjoys is "journalist", and she loves to live up to the best and worst stereotypes of that profession. Hunter has a wide stubborn streak, leading her to dig in her heels every time someone tells her she can't do something. Being a Slytherin, Hunter has enormous ambitions and drive to prove her mettle. On the flip, and in her personal life, she generally cares very little about what people think of her or maintaining a good reputation, aside from her reputation in the field. Occasionally, she will come across as quirky, but really she is just self-confident and fearless. Early History Hunter comes from a middle class pureblood family that is heavy on the good name (think Amelia Bones) and light on the Galleons. Due to her familial history, Hunter has a great deal of pride in her family tree, but not to the point where she felt bad about being sorted into Slytherin over Hufflepuff. While at school, Hunter was driven to attain good grades, and she entered Wizarding University immediately upon graduating in 2061. She studied Journalism at the Edinburgh campus. Employment History Upon completion of her university degree in 2063, Hunter went to work at Teen Witch. Although happy to have a job in the field, the work itself left much to be desired: tracking fashion trends, writing for a teen demographic, and writing reviews for any number of glittery cosmetics. She was delighted to get a job with the Daily Prophet in 2069 and take on more substantial writing projects, although she carried over a love for expensive shoes and nice clothes from her previous work. Hunter was employed at the Daily Prophet in 2069 and was Lifestyles Editor from 2073 through 2077. Following several changes in management at the Daily Prophet and a run-in with the Cult of Walpurgis, Hunter decided to move on from her position. She'd long had an interest in writing a book, something taking advantage of her extensive research skills that would allow her to set her own schedule and deadlines. After writing a puff piece on the handsome Weddell Bott several years before, Hunter had developed a working relationship with the Bott family. She approached Weddell about writing a family-sanctioned history about the Botts and their empire, which he tentatively approved with his final review before publication. In 2079, following the break up of a long relationship and the stagnating of the Bott project, Hunter decided to focus on a more serious and important writing project. A chance overhearing about the trade of smuggled dragon parts out of the Romanian dragon reserve piqued Hunter's interest, and she pursued an investigative project into the reserve and the staff with the blessing of her publisher. Letting no one else know where she was going, Hunter disappeared undercover in Romania for nearly a year. Personal History Hunter considered herself to be an independent woman from early in her dating career - she enjoyed the company of men, but wasn't particularly romantic and didn't know if marriage interested her. Hunter dated on and off without being serious about any of her boyfriends, although she was close to moving in together several times. Essentially, Hunter never met a man she was interested in prioritizing over her career, which eventually led to the end of the relationship. In the early 2070s, Hunter met Coeus Miarkos, a new shopkeeper on Diagon Alley. Originally from Greece, Coeus was an artist and a romantic, and, although Hunter was sure they couldn't last, she enjoyed spending time with him. Eventually, their moving in together seemed like a very natural step in their relationship and not at all the high-stress decision it had been with previous boyfriends. Hunter and Co lived together in a flat with an art studio with Co's brother Mortimer, allowing Co to give up his shop and return to painting. In 2078, Hunter decided that she wasn't getting any younger and needed to reevaluate her priorities. Although she still wasn't sure about marriage, her career was relatively settled and she found that she wanted to have a baby. She loved Coeus and admired how good he was with his son from a previous marriage, and it was only natural that she suggest to Co they have a baby. His desire, however, was to marry Hunter, and he proposed. After tentatively agreeing, Hunter was soon plagued by doubts. Coeus was a good man, and she cared for him deeply, but he was a wild romantic who wanted to love with every fiber of himself. That sort of love, which Hunter was sure she could not reciprocate, was terrifying to the normally stoic Slytherin alum. In a near panic at the idea of condemning Co to an uneven marriage and a wife he may eventually grow to loathe, Hunter moved out without a word. She settled first with her brother, then a brief visit with Dell Bott, before finally settling on a project deep undercover and off the grid in Romania. Over a year later, Hunter showed up at Co's art gallery in Greece. Apologizing for her behavior, Hunter simply wanted to take the blame for their failed relationship so that Co could move on with his life. Although he was angry at first, Co softened when Hunter admitted how much she had missed him and still loved him, and they tentatively agreed to a reconciliation. History repeated itself in winter of 2080, when Hunter told Co she still wanted a baby and he informed her that he still wanted to get married. To avoid any sudden flights, the pair eloped without a word to either family. Hunter married Coeus Miarkos in December 2080. They have two children and currently live in England again. Category:Alumni Category:Diagon Alley Category:Daily Prophet Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Class of 2059 Category:Pureblood